1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to housings, particularly to housings used in electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Many housings, used with electronic devices, include a main body and a transparent screen guard. The main body and the screen guard are manufactured in separate molding processes then glued or otherwise fixed together. Over time the glue or other means may wear and allow dust and moisture to enter the housing, potentially damaging the electronic elements inside. Furthermore, because the main body and the screen guard are made in two separate processes and then connected in a separate step, assembly time is long and complicated and adds to the manufacturing burden.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.